


what you once did

by hazel24



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ?????, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gruvia - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Juvia is sTrong, Light Angst, One Shot, Poetry, Slight Mention of Blood, attempt at poetry, i love these characters, juvia pricks herself, light gruvia fluff and angst, lucy helps juvia, slight mention of erza and her cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel24/pseuds/hazel24
Summary: you once looked at melike i was composed of all the starsin your sky.we laughed,sharing old memories.intertwined hands and brushing knees.Gray loved Juvia. With all of his heart, he loved her. He had always believed he wasn't strong enough to love her- but that's okay. For him, she will wait.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 3





	what you once did

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my fiiirst? fanfiction for gruiva and technically in general. i wrote this fic based on a poem i wrote about a boy who, well, low-key broke my heart. very low-key. anyways, i thought it would fit gruvia and decided to write up a fic! i hope you like it!!

_you once held me under the moonlight._

_i liked to think we fit just right._

_fuck- my heart had been so full that night._

_we swayed to the soft melody_

_of chirping crickets and running water._

_warm breaths, slowly beating hearts._

Gray took her hand as he led her down the moonlit path. Smirking, he continued to pull her along while she stumbled after him, complaining about the tightness of her shoes and practically begging him to carry her. He knew she was the only one in his heart, the only one that could fill the space left by his parents and mentor. It was about time he told her- both of them had been too close to death, far too many times for their comfort. He's stronger now than he once was, and he knows he can protect her.

Gray took a hold of her biceps as he moved her in front of him. With his hand, he held her jaw and tilted her chin up. He looked at her, hand now cupping her face. At that moment, any doubts he once had vanished, for it was clear. She was the only one that ever meant anything to him, and she always would be.

Half an hour and slightly teary confessions later, they held each other under the moon. He whispered sweet nothings as he kissed her forehead, cheekbones, the side of her jaw- anywhere he could reach. Juvia gently rocked them, shifting her feet as she leaned into him. She giggled as he kissed her softly and did the things he once was too afraid to do.

Both of them were content, everything as it should be. Just Gray and Juvia, the ocean and its moon, quite literally water and ice. The evening marked the start of something beautiful, something new.

_you once looked at me_

_like i was composed of all the stars_

_in your sky._

_we laughed,_

_sharing old memories._

_intertwined hands and brushing knees._

In the middle of a field, Juvia and Gray sat on the blanket she brought. They had just finished a job and decided they had enough time to rest before taking the train back to Magnolia. Anyone who walked past them could tell they were lovesick puppies. It was clear in the way he looked at her, eyes warm and smile soft. Watching her laugh at a stupid joke he made about Natsu filled his heart. When she said something particularly funny, he would laugh- fully, unrestricted. Had anyone from Fairy Tail seen him, they would wonder what happened to him. This wasn't the man they knew.

Her knees brushed his and she scooted closer, locking their hands and putting her head on his shoulder. They sat there, talking about everything and nothing as the sun started to set behind them. She never felt so accepted, so wholly loved by anyone, as she did with the man that held her heart. She was convinced she would tear the world apart for him, as he would for her.

_you once put your arm around me,_

_my head on your torso,_

_gentle heart, lulling me to peace._

_we watched your favorite movie._

_your hands held mine,_

_gently stroking, calming me._

The soft pitter-patter of nature's rain could be heard from within the house they shared. He was sprawled across their sofa, arms wrapped around the love of his life, hell, his power to live. She rested on top of him, the soft parts of her melting against the hard edges of him, head tucked into the crook of his neck. His favorite movie played in the background as they silently loved each other. His hands moved up and down her back as one of her hands clutched his bicep, the other nestled in his hair. It seemed as if nothing could ruin that moment, nothing could ruin them. Unfortunately, most peace is short lived. Something was bound to go wrong on a job eventually- she just didn't think it would be so soon.

_once all had been done_

_you told me_

_you didn't like me like that._

_the threads of my heart_

_that you helped knot_

_fell apart._

**drip....drop...drip...drop...**

Juvia lifted her head upwards as the telltale sound of rain filled her head. Her eyes held pools of water as she stared up at the sky, a hole filling her chest when she realized it was her rain, pouring from the dark storm clouds. She vaguely noticed Lucy taking her hand, gently bringing her into a warm embrace. Gajeel, who was observing from afar, had a steel gaze pinned on Gray, murder in his eyes. Juvia didn't know what happened next, as she was led away from the Guild by Lucy and taken to Fairy Hills.

Juvia could only stare out her window, at the rain that had plagued the majority of her life. Mindlessly, her hands started sewing a teru teru bozu doll, one after the other. A knock on the door startled her, causing her to prick her finger. The sight of blood shocked her out of her daze, tears spilling down her face as she realized what happened. Gray told her he didn't love her anymore. She looked up and her eyes locked with Lucy and Erza's. In Lucy's hands, she could see warm soup and tea- naturally, Erza had strawberry cake with her. The sight of her caring friends brought more tears to her eyes- her cursed rain came back, but her friends stayed.

_without you,_

_i pulled them together._

_tighter and tighter-_

Several days passed, and countless visits from her friends helped heal her broken heart. Albeit slowly, the rain lessened until only the dark clouds remained. Juvia took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of her tea. There were moments like this, where she was content and while everything wasn't right in the world, it was okay. She was okay.

_why is it that_ _one thought of you_

_can unravel the threads_

_i painstakingly sewed in?_

There are still bad days. Days when she can't bring herself to go to the Guild and risk seeing him. Days when she remembers all the things he once did with her. The love he shared with her. Moments where the pain would overtake her and the rain would freely fall. Days where she would get mad, at his cowardice. At his fear of loving her.

_that's okay._

_i will continue to pull the threads back together_

_until the thought of you_

_does not leave my heart in pieces._

_through the pain, the rain,_

_i will wait for you to come back to me_

_when you realize you can love me._

She knows he loves her still. Always has, always will, love her. She sees his longing stares, before guilt takes over and he turns away. She listens to the drunk voicemails he leaves her, as he mourns her love and their times together. He tells her he's not strong enough yet. So she'll wait. Juvia will wait for Gray to realize that he is already strong enough. That, while there have been close calls, he has yet to fail at saving her. Juvia will wait for the day Gray comes to his senses and realizes they're going to die anyways. She'll wait for him to realize that he can spend his days loving her, and she'll always be with him. It may not be tomorrow, or the day after that- but one day he'll come to his senses. And when that day comes, she'll be there- her arms open, and her heart bare.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that's it! i appreciate you for reading this and if you're going through something right now, i want you to remember that you're going to be okay. it's going to be okay. :)


End file.
